Within Darkness
by Blood and Paper
Summary: Prequel to "A Force Unknown" that follows Amaya and how she lived in the Western Lands before she meets up with Inuyasha & co. in "A Force Unknown." K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Within Darkness

Chapter 1

_The night was quiet, the land lit only by the stars and crescent moon. A single large mass moved across the land toward the Castle of the Stars._

Amaya jolted up in bed she had been given. A cold sweat covered her body from her nightmare. She had been taken in by Togaou, who ruled over the Western Lands. It had only been two weeks since the night when Amaya lost everything she knew and cared for. She attempted to sleep through the night during those two weeks, but nightmares kept her up.

Amaya looked around and realized where she was. She stood from her futon and left her room. The night was quiet, much like that fateful night, but it was the full moon that provided most of the light. She still felt out of place within the Castle of the Moon; it did not feel like home to her. She had attempted to acclimate herself to her new surroundings, but still felt out of place.

Amaya walked along the platform walkway and listened to the nightlife. There were soldiers patrolling, but they ignored her for the most part. They were accustomed to Amaya's late night wanderings and kept a semi-watchful eye on her.

Amaya kept her wanderings to inside the palace walls, still feeling safer within than without. Then she stopped, having caught a scent that was new to her.

"So, you are the one that my mate found," Amaya heard. "What is your name?"

"Amaya."

"An odd name for my mate's mistress."

Amaya was hit with a wave of tears. Then anger hit just as quickly as the tears.

"I'm no one's mistress, so do not accuse me as such. I am the Lady of the East and I demand respect."

"Lady? Hardly. Perhaps a servant."

"Sakura," a male voiced said.

The elder female turned and saw her mate standing there. He approached both Sakura and Amaya, but stood at Amaya's side.

"You will do well to give Amaya the respect she deserves as the Lady of the East," he said.

Amaya looked at Togaou. It was the first time she saw the Lord of the Western Lands.

"She is a runt, my love," Sakura said. "You should get rid of her."

"No, Sakura. I will be raising Amaya as if she was my own daughter."

Sakura glared at Amaya before she left. Amaya looked at Togaou.

"Sakura is threatened by you," he said.

"She called me your mistress."

"You did well in words against her. Come, you should go to bed."

Amaya did not argue when Togaou escorted her back to her chamber.

Hours later, Amaya emerged from her chamber fully dressed and ready for the day. She made her way to the private dining room where Togaou and Sakura were already sitting.

"Good morning, Amaya," Togaou greeted.

"Morning, Togaou."

Sakura looked at Amaya, expecting a greeting as well. Amaya ignored Sakura when a servant placed food infront of the young Ryuu.

"Amaya, where are your manners," Sakura asked.

"Where are yours? I do not do well with those with such bad manners."

"Such bad manners towards the Lady of the West. You _must_ be feral."

"I'm _not_ feral," Amaya shouted. She had straighten on her knees, hands slammed on the table. "I"m the Lady of the Eastern Lands."

"You're too young to be ruling taiyoukai."

"Sakura," Togaou spoke before Sakura could continue. "Amaya is the only daughter of Kiyoshi, the now late Lord of the East."

Amaya stood and left the table. She could not handle the aggressiveness of Sakura and the calm, yet dominate, Togaou. She silently left the room.

Outside, Amaya walked along a garden path and plucked an apple from a tree. She bit into it and began to feel calm again. She had a garden like the one she was walking through in the Castle of the Stars. The youngest of four children, Amaya had always been the most sensitive of them. The Eastern Lands were ruled by a type of dragon demon that legend said that came from the coupling of heaven and earth: the Spirit Dragons.

When Amaya was a child, Kiyoshi realized that of his four offspring, Amaya was the most sensitive to spirits. She had just begun training with her older brothers when the unknown black mass attacked the castle.

She felt a spirit nearby and looked around to locate the body. One a covered walkway stood a man dressed in white baggy pants and a white haori that had red at the ends of the sleeves that reached about two feet from the end and a red design on the left shoulder. On the right shoulder of the male was some sort of white fluff; similar to Togaou's own. Amaya bit into the apple, keeping her gaze on the unknown man. Finally, he approached her.

"Who are you," he asked.

"Amaya of the Eastern Lands. You?"

"Sesshomaru, the son of Lord Togaou." Amaya nodded. "I expected a better sign of respect..."

"I'm the daughter of Lord Kiyoshi," Amaya interrupted. "I'm already getting that attitude from Sakura. I do not need it from the lord's bratty son."

Sesshomaru began to raise a hand to strike at Amaya, but stayed it. He saw something in her eyes, but could not describe it.

"You two have met. Good," the two young taiyoukai heard. Both turned their heads and saw Togaou standing there. "Sesshomaru, will you please show Amaya around? She will be staying with us for some time."

"Of course, Father."

Amaya followed Sesshomaru without a word.

"The dojo," Sesshomaru told Amaya. "You are forbidden to enter the dojo."

"Then how am I to train? I had full access to the dojo in the East."

"You have no need for training. Women of our status have no need to be in battle."

"You don't know who exactly ruled over the Eastern Lands, do you," Amaya asked.

"The Ryuu."

"Not only the Ryuu, but the Konjou Ryuu. You see, Sesshomaru, it's my duty and responsibility to take up arms."

Amaya had been told that taking up arms was only part of her duty as a Spirit Dragon. Amaya looked at Sesshomaru and saw that he may not have expected her response.

"You are a Konjou Ryuu? They were wiped out mere weeks ago," Sesshomaru argued.

"Lord Togaou found me and brought me here. You will have to ask him how he found me," Amaya replied.

"You do not remember?"

Amaya looked down. "I remember... flashes of the attack. Before the flashes, three older brothers, loving parents, and a home that was warm and welcoming."

Amaya felt a hand on a shoulder and looked up to see Seeshomaru looking some what sadly at her. She did not know what he was thinking since up until that point, he was uncaring and cold toward her.

"I am sorry you lost your family, Amaya," he said. "I would be honored to continue your sword training."

"Why the sudden change? Two minutes ago, you told me the dojo's forbidden to me. Now you're offer training."

"I see something in you. Come, we can begin now."

Amaya watched Sesshomaru climb the three stairs into the dojo before he turned and looked at her. That look told Amaya to follow him into the dojo. She climbed the stairs and entered the dojo.

"Take a sword of your choice," Sesshomaru instructed.

"There's so many. How can I?"

Amaya looked at Sesshomaru after she had stopped and looked at some of the swords.

"Stand before me."

Amaya did so and watched Sesshomaru circle her, as if he was measuring and judging her. Finally, he walked over to a wall and removed a sword from where it rested. He returned to stand in front of Amaya and presented the sword to her.

"This will be yours until such time Father presents you with another," he told her.

Amaya accepted the sword from Sesshomaru and felt the weight of it. It was not the actual sword that was heavy; it was the power instilled within it.

"Father said that the sword never responded to him," Sesshomaru told Amaya as she studied it. "He said that it was made for a special kind of Ryuu."

Amaya studied the sword she had accepted from Sesshomaru and felt the power that resided in it.

"Did he name it," she asked.

"No."

Amaya did not speak so she could search for a name for the sword. She felt the familiar power of the spirit that stemmed from heaven and the less familiar, yet known, power of the earth.

"Kenkon," Amaya named the sword.

Amaya half expected Sesshomaru to question the name, but found that he only went for another sword.

**0o**

Togaou had been walking near the dojo when he heard the clash of swords. He walked to the door and found Sesshomaru and Amaya sparring. At first, Togaou though that Sesshomaru was attempting to kill Amaya. Yet when Togaou continued to watch, he saw that Amaya knew the basics of swordplay. Which told the Lord that Amaya had just begun her training before the fall of the Eastern Lands. Togaou walked into the dojo, which caused Sesshomaru to end his attack before he finished it.

"She wished to spar, Father," Sesshomaru said. "I did not see the harm in doing so."

"Liar. Sesshomaru told me that the dojo was forbidden to me."

"I see. Sesshomaru." Togaou looked at his son.

"That was before I was informed of what she is, Father."

"And what have you learned about Amaya?"

Amaya remained silent while the two had their talk. She now waited to hear what Sesshomaru learned.

"That she is a Konjou Ryuu. And that the sword you found reacted to her," Sesshomaru answered.

Togaou looked at Amaya. "Really? And what do you have to say about that?"

"I don't have a problem with Sesshomaru knowing."

"That's good. Come, Amaya. I wish to speak with you."

Amaya handed Kenkon back to Sesshomaru, who replaced it where he retrieved it. Amaya joined Togaou as he left the dojo.

"I see that you and Sesshomaru gotten along well for your first meeting," Togaou said. "Better than Sakura."

"I think it was because she saw me as a threat to her position," Amaya offered.

"She said as much. I told her of the circumstances of how you came to be here. I told her than you were staying for the foreseeable future."

"Are you sure, Lord Togaou?"

"There'll be none of that from you. You're part of my family now."

Amaya was not sure what to say to that. She had lost all her family a fortnight ago and had believed that she would not gain even an adopted one.

"I don't know what to say, Lord Togaou," she said.

"You can start by calling me Father."

Amaya stopped and looked at Togaou, who turned and faced Amaya with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tsuki is a word for moon and hana is a word for flower. Tora is tiger and yuri is lily.**

Within Darkness

Chapter 2

Amaya did not consciously realize that Sakura was gone until a month and a half had past since Amaya had taken her stand against Sakura. To Amaya, during that time, she felt more calming spirits within and around the palace. She did not know if the others who resided in the Castle of the Moon felt it, but Amaya did not question it. Also in that time span, Amaya had grown close with Sesshomaru. At first, they only spent time together at meals and when Sesshomaru trained Amaya in swordplay. Time went on and the two began to develop a bond that was of brother and sister.

**0o**

Amaya caught a new scent on the air. SHe knew every scent and who they belonged to. This scent was new so much, Amaya took an active search for its source. She followed it until she found herself at Togaou's office. There she found Togaou speaking with what appeared to be a male in brown wolf fur; he even sported a wolf tail. Amaya studied him for several minutes, not sure what to think of him.

"Amaya, come in. Don't stand there with your mouth open," Togaou spoke.

Amaya had not been aware that she had her mouth open until Togaou said so. She closed her mouth and walked into the office, standing next to Togaou.

"Ichiro, this is my adopted daughter Amaya of the Eastern Lands," Togaou introduced. "Amaya, this is Ichiro of the Okami Tribe. He is one of my allies here in the Western Lands."

"Did I hear you right, Togaou," Ichiro asked. "Amaya's from the Eastern Lands? THey were destroyed nearly two months ago."

"They were. I found Amaya near death when I arrived."

Suddenly, a wolf pup ran into the office. Amaya looked down and saw some resembalnce between the pup and Ichiro.

"This is Koga," Ichiro told Amaya. He knelt down to Koga's level. "Koga, meet Lady of the Western Lands."

Amaya could not hide her surprise. She knew that Togaou adopted her, but it did not actually hit her until just then. She had been told that if a ruling taiyoukai adopted one or more offspring of another, the offspring would accept the titles associated with the adopting land.

Amaya knelt down to Koga's level. Koga shied away behind Ichiro's legs.

"It's nice to meet you, Koga," she said.

Koga went furhter behind Ichiro.

"Koga, be polite," Ichiro instructed. "He's normally not like this, Lady Amaya."

"Nice to meet you, Lady," Koga said.

He had come out from behind Ichiro and presented himself before Amaya.

"Amaya, why don't you show Koga the gardens," Togaou suggested.

"Of course, Father." Amaya stood and offered a hand to Koga. "Koga, want to see the garden Lord Togaou gave to me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Koga accepted AMaya's hand and she led him from the office with only a look to Togaou. She had a feeling that he wished to speak with Ichrio privately.

**0o**

"See the tsuki-hana," Amaya asked Koga while she pointed at them. "They bloom only on the full moon. And the tora yuri; they're a gift from the Tora taiyoukai of the Southern Lands to Lord Togaou."

Koga listened attentively while Amaya told him of the different plants in the garden. At first, Koga had been frighten of Amaya. Now it appeared that he took to her with no particular reason. Amaya did not question it, but she had her own theory on that.

"And this is a sakura tree," Amaya said when they stopped in front of a young sapling.

"Why's it so small?"

"All things start off small. The tree, you, even myself. All living things grow from small to big."

"Why?"

Amaya laughed. "It's how nature works, young Koga. It's also how you can gain experience in life. You just can't become an adult and have all that knowledge and experience."

Before Koga could inqure again, both Togaou and Ichiro approached them.

"I see that you two had become well acquanted," Togaou said.

"We have, Father."

"Lady Amaya," Ichiro spoke. "It was a pleasure meeting you. Perhaps one day we will meet again."

Ichiro bowed to Amaya and left with Koga. Amaya watched the two wolves leave the garden then her view.

"Perhaps in time, you will have your own children," Togaou told AMaya.

"I don't see myself having children, Father."

"Amaya," Sesshomaru called. She turned her head to look at him. "Time for your sparring lesson."

Amaya did not look at Togaou when she went to join Sesshomaru.

* * *

Amaya ducked and brought Kenkno around to Sesshomaru's waist. Sesshomaru bent at the waist, avoiding the possibly fatal attack. He brough his own sword down on Amaya, who completed the circle and blocked Sesshomaru's attack. Amaya had taken a knee while her other leg and remained at a table top position. Both were not in a stalemate; Amaya had Kenknon above her head holding Sesshomaru's own sword.

"You two have been sparring too much together," they heard a voice say from the door.

Amaya did not recognize the voice, as her back faced the door. She felt the weight of Sesshomaru's sword being lifted from her own sword. She saw a hand and took it. Amaya turned and saw a neko standing at the door.

"I see that you found an antractive youkai for your mate," the medko said.

"This is Lady Amaya of the West," Sesshomaru corrected. "Do well to respect her."

"The Ryuu orphan that Lord Togaou clamed to take on as a daughter? Unlikely."

Amaya subtly tugged at Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"Amaya is also of the Eastern Lands, and daughter of Lord Kiyoshi."

The neko looked at Amaya before he huffed away. Amaya gave a relieved sigh and went to replace Kenkon.

"You were afraid," Sesshomaru observed.

"There was something about that neko that put me off. Who was he?"

"Some minor soldier under Father's employ. Pay him no mind."

Amaya only nodded. There had been something about that neko that bothered her. She moved to replace Kenkno on its shelf and headed for the door.

"Something troubles you, sister," Sesshomaru said.

Amaya had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she was not even aware that Sesshomaru had joined her.

"After all this time, I would have thought all had grown accustomed to me being here."

"It will take time, Amaya. It took time for you."

Amaya nodded silently. It had been near six months since she arrived and Amaya had settled into a routine. Morning meal in her private garden alone, then she would have lessons with Togaou on different topics. For her midday meal, Amaya would have it with both Togaou and Sesshomaru.

Amaya left the dojo, stomach growling. She had missed her morning meal. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and looked to see Sesshomaru, who was a good two heads taller than she, there.

"The neko's following us," he whispered.

Amaya felt a spirit, the neko, at a close distance behind her and Sesshomaru. Amaya wrapped an arm around Sesshomaru to help with the facade. They kept the facade up until the neko finally left them. Amaya and Sesshomaru were silent for mere seconds before Amaya let a burst of laguther loose. Sesshomaru followed her lead with the laughter.

"That was fun," Amaya said when her laughter subsided.

"It was."

The two walked along the covered walkways with smiles on their faces. In the six months that Amaya had been in the palace, she and Sesshomaru had developed a bond that could have rivaled the bond Amaya had with her own brothers.

* * *

Amaya had managed to grab a piece of fruit from the kitchen to snack on. Togaou was stuck in a meeting and Sesshomaru had gone out on patrol. Even though Amaya and Sesshomaru were separated in age by fifty years, she felt like she had been excluded from much of what Sesshomaru was able to do. Granted she was a female, and last known living spirit dragon, Amaya felt like she could do more than what she has. She had gained skill and speed with her sword training thanks to Sesshomaru, yet Amaya felt like she was missing something.

"Lady Amaya," she heard.

Amaya looked and saw her handmaiden that Togaou had given her when she first arrived.

"What is it, Moriko?"

"The Ryuu daiyoukai and his party has arrived and Lord Togaou is still in his meeting."

Amaya nodded. She followed Moriko to where the Ryuu were waiting.

"Welcome to the Castle of the Moon," Amaya gretted.

The Ryuu daiyoukai turned and saw Amaya. He had heard that Togaou had taken in an orphaned Konjou Ryuu and had hoped to meet said Ryuu.

"Thank you. I'm Junichi. And these two are Mizaki and Kari."

"I'm Amaya, Daughter of the Stars and Chosen Daughter of the Moon."

"Thank you for greeting us, Lady Amaya. Do you know where Lord Togaou is?"

"He's..."

"Right here."

Both Ryuu turned their heads to see Togaou approach them.

"I see that you've already met Amaya, Junichi."

"We have. Quite the titles she has. Daughter of the Stars and Chosen Daughter of the Moon. Care to explain?"

"In my office. Amaya, come join us."

Amaya did not argue when Togaou invited her to the meeting. She saw Junichi's two servants be led off by one of Togaou's.

"My Lady, do you require anything," Moriko inquired.

"Not right now, Moriko."

The tree spirit nodded and went off to perform her other duties and chores. Amaya followed Togaou and took her place where Sesshomaru would be; at Togaou's right side. Behind them walked Junichi.

"Now then," Togaou began when he sat behind his desk. Amaya took Sesshomaru's position at the right hand side. "What brings you here, Junichi?"

"Well, Amaya did. I heard of the destruction and I came to offer to take Amaya."

"That would be totally up to Amaya, Junichi."

Both men looked at Amaya. She was not sure since this was brought up so suddenly.

"I don't know what to say. This is too sudden. I've grown accustomed to living her."

"It would be make sense for you to live with your own," Junichi said.

"I fail to see why I should leave what I've known all my life to live as a mere daiyoukai?"

"What would be the difference between a daiyoukai and a taiyoukai for you?"

Amaya felt anger rise up within her. "I am the taiyoukai of the Eastern Lands, Junichi. And Lord Togaou had adopted me as a daughter of the Moon," she managed to answer.

"The Easter Lands were destroyed eight months ago," Junichi said.

"They were, yet I survived."

Junichi turned to Togaou. "Lord Togaou, as a Ryuu, I request that Amaya come live with myself and my tribe."

"That's not my place to acquiesce to, Junichi. Only Amaya can do that. And fromw hat I've heard, she will not."

"I must insist, Lord Togaou. There's a natural balance to the worlds; and a Ryuu child should not be raised by an Inu taiyoukai."


	3. Chapter 3

Within Darkness

Chapter 3

Amaya did not want to leave her chambers, that was how the rainy weather effected her. And that she did not want to leave the castle that had become home to her. Junichi had managed to convince Togaou that Amaya should live with other Ryuu. By now, Amaya's chamber had been emptied of all her belongings and clothing.

At the open door, Moriko appeared, ready for travel. Togoau and Junichi had agreed that Moriko could go with AMaya to give her some snese of comfort.

"Lord Junichi and his party are waiting, Lady Amaya," Moriko said.

Amaya looked at Moriko and sighed. Amaya joined Moriko and the two walked the short distance to wehre the Ryuu party waited. There, Togaou and Junichi were speaking while the rest of the party loaded the last of the items onto the carriage. Togaou noticed Amaya and pulled away from the conversation.

"I have a couple of things for you," he said. Togaou pulled out a light green jade pendent that had a crescent moon and three stars on it. He undid the clasp of the chain and placed it on Amaya's neck. "It was my mother's. It suits you, being of the stars and moon," Togaou said. He then motioned to a servant, who stepped forward with a sheathed sword held horizontally. Togaou took it from the servant then held it before Amaya horizontally. "You deserve Kenkon after all the work you put into it."

"Thank you, Father."

Amaya accepted Kenkon and made sure the pendent was on before she joined Moriko in the carriage. The door was closed behind AMaya as she settled in besides Moriko. Amaya poked her head out of the open windo and looked back when the carriage and party left through the gate. Once Togaou was out of sight, Amaya retook her seat and settled in for the ride.

* * *

Sesshomaru could not bare to see Amaya off. In the eight or so months Amaya had lived in the castle, he had grown to actually care for Amaya as a close family member. Amaya had actually told him before Togaou could of what happened. Sesshomaru despised his father more than Amaya. How could he despise Amaya for what Togaou ultimately chose?

"I noticed you did not see Amaya off this morning," Sesshomaru heard his father say. "Why is that?"

"I did not want to make it harder on Amaya than it already was, Father. You already accomplished that."

"I was pushed into a corner, Sesshomaru. Would you want Amaya to feel out of place?"

"She was not feeling out of place, Father. If anything, she was thriving. Sending Amaya away with that minor Ryuu would pull her back fromm all she has done."

* * *

Amaya had attempted to fall asleep, but with the rough road, it was difficult. Ever since she received the pendent from Togaou, Amaya had not taken it off. She was aware that Togaou was perhaps the most powerful demon, and Amaya was not sure if Togaou had some sort of power in it.

"When we arrive at the castle," Junichi began, breaking the silence. "That pendent's coming off and going into the vault. And that sword will be placed in the dojo; where you are forbidden to go."

"No, Junichi. This pendent symbolizes the East and the West. I will not take it off. As for Kenkon, if you lay a finger on it, I will cut off your hands."

"Not likely."

Amaya did not make eye contact with Junichi during that brief conversation. To her, Junichi was beneath her, therefore, not worth her time. Amaya looked out the window closest to her and sighed as the scenery passed by. She hated how Togaou folded to the pressure put on him by Junichi.

"Ah, there's the palace," Junichi said.

**0o**

The carriage stopped in the entrance courtyard and servants began to unload the carriage. Amaya moved to emerged before Junichi could WIth two doors, the one nearest Moriko and Amaya opened first. Junichi attempted to emerge before them, but Amaya pushed him back. She stepped out and allowed Moriko to step out.

"Never in all my years of being leader have I been given such disrespect," Junichi said from the other door.

"You had your own door, Junichi," Amaya shot. "Now, since you dragged me here, you can show me around."

"Show yourself around."

Amaya merely walked away. She had nothing to say to the man who took her from the place she viewed as home. She followed the servants who were taking her belongings to what would be her chamber.

**0o**

That evening, Amaya had been summoned by Junichi to the evening meal. She refused. Amaya had ordered to have her meal be taken to her chambers to avoid any contact with Junichi. Junichi could force her from her home, but could not force her to share meals with him. Amaya sat in her new chambers, her belongings still in the process of being unpacked, and attempted to get a feel for the place just from how the spirits reacted to it. From what Amaya could feel, not everyone was happy about having Junichi as the tribe leader.

"What is it," Moriko asked.

"It's not even me who doesn't like it here. There's a good number of Ryuu who don't like having Junichi as leader of the tribe."

"I attempted to find other kodama, but they're in the nearest forest half a day's ride from here."

"There's somethind odd about Junichi, I just can't place it."

Amaya took a sip of her sake. She needed something to drown her feelings. Amaya wanted to feel numb. Junichi did not care about what Amaya felt, so why should she feel anything?

"That's enought, Amaya," Moriko said, taking Amaya's cup away.

"Give it back, Moriko. I want to feel numb. Junichi took away everything I had."

"Tell him that when you're sober."

Moriko motioned to the servants that had been out of sight. The servants came and took away the food and sake. Amaya watched the servants take the sake and sighed.

* * *

Sesshomaru had avoided his father near since the day that Amaya left. The place in Sesshomaru's heart that Amaya had gained and warmed had frozen over again. He hated how Togaou sent Amaya off with Junichi mere months after Togaou found her. Sesshomaru wondered if his father even realized how close the two had grown. If Sesshomaru had been asked that, he would say that Togaou did not.

Sesshomaru walked past Togaou's office and overheard him speaking with someone Sesshomaru did not recognize. He stood just outside the open door, using the wall to hide behind.

"Amaya left nearly two months ago," Togaou said. "She's now residing in Junichi's palace some days south of here."

"You should have done research on Junichi, Lord Togaou," the unknown person said. "Junichi heard what happened to the East and he actually plans on taking the young female Ryuu you found."

_Take Amaya as a mate,_ Togaou through in shock.

Sesshomaru thought the same. He did not look back when he set his mind on finding and rescuing Amaya before that happened.

* * *

Amaya had managed to fend off all of Junichi's advances so far. But she had a feeling that she would not be able to do so for much longer. In the roughly two and a half months since her arrival, Amaya had developed a routine that kept any contact with Junichi to a minimum.

"Ah, Amaya," Junichi said when he found her. "I would like to extend an invitation for a private evening meal in my chambers."

"No thanks, Junichi. You disgust me. Why I would spend the eveing with you, I do not know."

"You best learn your place here, daiyoukai," Junichi growled. "For here, _I'm_ the leader. I expect to see you in my chambers tonight."

Junichi walked away. Amaya looked up to the sky with all hope that something happened so she could escape. There had to be a way for her to escape. A sound on the wind had Amaya turn her head, as if she recognized it.

"What is it," Moriko asked. Moriko had just joined Amaya when she had heard the sound.

"Though I heard an Inu on the wind."

"Togaou?" In the past few weeks, Moriko had learned more of Junichi than she cared for.

"Sesshomaru."

* * *

Sesshomaru saw the palace that Junichi claimed for himself and his court. Somewhere trapped in there was howled with the hope that Amaya could hear. He had to hurry before Junichi forced himself on Amaya.

* * *

The sun marked the passing of time, and of the evening meal. One of Junichi's own servants dressed Amaya and led her to Junichi's chamber. Amaya left instructions with Moriko to have their belongings packed.

At Junichi's chambers, Amaya entered alone. She saw Junichi sitting by the evening meal. She remained standing in front of the now closed rice screen door.

"Just don't stand there, come join me," Junichi said. Amaya remained at the door. She would not eat anything that she saw before her in case Junichi put some thing in the food. "I insist."

"No."

Junichi stood and walked over to Amaya. She held her ground despite the advancement of Junichi.

"You will be mine, there's no point in resisting," Junichi said.

"I never agreed to be your mate. So ge'off," Amaya said, pushing Junichi off of her.

Junichi stumbled back from Amaya, who had broken through the screen door and was now running from the chamber. When Junichi emerged from his chamber, he saw a large inu youkai in its true form. Below it, in between the front legs, stood Amaya.

"Make a carriage ready," Amaya demanded. "Moriko and I are leaving."

Junichi saw no way out of this situation; especially with the inu youkai looming over Amaya.

* * *

A day's travel from Junichi's palace, Sesshomaru took his human form. He had remained in his true form to ensure that Amaya and Morko were protected. Amaya rushed over to hug him, which Sesshomaru gladly returned.

"Are you well," Sesshomaru asked.

"I am. Thank you."

"Let's go home."

Sesshomaru saw a smile appear on Amaya's face before she went to climb into the carriage. He moved and beat AMaya and Moriko to the carriage and opened the door. He offered a hand to assist both women into the carriage. Amaya and Moriko each took one of the two benches within the carriage.


	4. Chapter 4

Within Darkness

Chapter 4

The carriage pulled into the entrance courtyard and a handful of servants rushed to remove all of Amaya's belongings. Sesshomaru stepped down from the driver's seat and walked over to one of the doors. He opened it and offered a hand out for the two passengers.

"Take Lady Amaya's belongings to her chamber," Sesshomaru instructed to the servants.

"That was reckless, Sesshomaru," Togaou said when he approached his son. "Did you even think of what would happene if Junichi out right challenged you?"

Amaya camed around from the carriage, which surprised Togaou. He had not expected Amaya to have returned with Sesshomaru. Moriko came around with Kenkon in her hand. She handed the sword to Amaya, who took it.

"Amaya, what a pleasent surprise. How long are you staying," Togaou asked.

"I've come home. If I go back to Junichi, I'll kill him."

"Understandable. Welcome home."

Amaya walked away with Moriko not far behind. Togaou watched the two walk away. Sesshomaru followed a minute later with a look to Togaou. Togaou saw that he had his work cut out for him to regain the trust and respect of his children.

**0o**

Amaya placed the welcome home gift of a large bundle of six inch lucky bamboo stalks on a shelf, planning on arranging them later. She had her chamber rearranged, which helped calm her spirit. According to some of the servants who assist, that was Fung Suay. Amaya did not care what it was called as long as it calmed her spirit.

"Brought you some dinner," Amaya heard from the door.

She turned and saw Sesshomaru at the threshold holding two dinner servings. Amaya waved Sesshomaru in as s he moved to sit at the table that she had brought in. She needed the break anyway.

"I see that you've decided to move things around," Sesshomaru observed as he sat down.

"It _is_ my chamber, Sesshomaru."

"It is." Pause. "Father has me going out on patrol soon. I cannot guarantee on when I will return."

"Can you refuse? After what he did, you are still going to patrol his lands?"

"They will be one day my lands, Amaya. I have a duty to protect what will become mine."

"And what of the duty of protecting your younger siblings?"

Amaya looked at Sesshomaru, who had a mild look of surprise on his face.

"I had no idea you felt that way, Amaya. I will tell Father that I inted on remaining here until you feel comfortable enough."

**0o**

Night fell over the Castle of the Moon. The first stars blinked into view for Amaya. She sat on the roof and looked up at the stars. In the eleven and half months, this was the first time Amaya truly thought back to her previous life. She knew that she would never inherit when s he had three older brothers that stood in line. Would she truly inherit anything from her father had the Darkness not attacked and killed her family? Amaya had been told, once, that her mother's tribe was matriarchal. Would Amaya stand to inherit from her mother? Amaya did not know, but she could attempt to find her mother's tribe. There was only one way to find out. Then a yawn broke from Amaya.

_ After some sleep,_ Amaya thought.

She stood from where she sat and made her way down to her chamber. There, Moriko was in a deep sleep near Amaya's own futon. Amaya stoked the fire before she climbed under the covers of her futon. The next thing she knew, Amaya was awaken by someone shaking her.

"Lady Amaya, Lord Togaou wishes to see you," Moriko said.

Amaya moaned and moved, curling up under the covers. She did not want to move, it was that warm under the covers.

"Please, Lady Amaya, get up."

Amaya moved, slowly, and finally sat up. Moriko threw the covers away from Amaya, which forced her to get up. Amaya stood, watching Moriko actually rushing about. It was something Amaya had not seen before from the tree spirit.

"Come, get out that," Moriko instructed.

Amaya struggled out of the clothing she had worn the previous night and allowed Moriko to put the day's kimono on. Finally dressed, Amaya left her chamber and made her way to Togaou's office. She did not bother knocking to announce her presense when she reached the office. Already present was Togaou and a female youkai. Amaya took in the female youkai. A few inches shorter than Amaya, who stood at five feet six inches, the unknown female youkai wore clothing that Amaya had not seen before; not even with Togaou's allied tribes.

The unknown female's clothing was so tribal-like, Amaya did not know what to make of it. Unknown designs had been embroided into the clothing fabric. Which Amaya did not know what animal it came from since the fabric had the "made from animal" look to it.

"Ah, Amaya," Togaou said when he saw her. "Come and meet Aiko."

Amaya walked over and stood next to Togaou.

"Aiko, this is Lady Amaya, daughter of the Eastern Lands and chosen daughter of the Western Lands," Togaou said.

"Greetings, Lady Amaya," Aiko said with a bow. "I come to you from your mother's tribe. I understand that you had just begun your training when the Darkness attacked. I come with an offer to complete your training with your maternal line."

"That's a very fine offer, Aiko," Togaou said. "But..."

"I'll take it," Amaya said, interrupting Togaou.

"Amaya, I'm not sure if you should do this," Togaou voiced.

"Togaou, do not attempt to make decisions for me," Amaya said, turning to face him. "After what you did with Junichi, I'm not letting you decide what happens to me. I'm going to finish my training."

"Sounds like she made up her mind, Lord Togaou," Aiko said.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to make sure preparations are made for my departure."

With that, Amaya left the office. SHe had gained some distance from the office before Moriko joined her.

"Someone from my mother's tribe is here for me," Amaya said. "I'm going to finish my training. I'm not going to demand that you come..."

"I would be insulted if you even _think_ of leaving me, Lady Amaya."

Amaya smiled. "Will you..."

"Amaya," they heard. Amaya and Moriko turned to see Aiko approaching them. "I would like to speak to you about what you should bring."

"What I should bring? I don't understand."

"Arrangements had been made some years ago that if something happened to your parents, you and your brothers would complete your taining with us," Aiko said.

"I'm still bringing some of my belongings," Amaya said. "Not all of them."

**0o**

Amaya over saw the packing of her choice belongings. In the year, has it been near a year already, Amaya had resided with Togaou, with the exception of being taken by Junichi, she had worn the clothing of the West. She had not seen the clothing she wore the day the Darkness attacked.

"Are you sure you wish to bring all of this," Aiko asked.

"You're asking me to leave me home. I did not ever have a choice when the Darkness attacked. I could not bring any of my belongings. Do nt make me do the same now."

The last of Amaya's chosen belongings were being packed, which allowed Aiko to loop a hand around Amaya's arm and drag her away. Amaya free her arm and left Aiko to find Sesshomaru.

"Where are you going," Aiko called after Amaya.

"I'm not leaving without telling Sesshomaru."

**0o**

Amaya found Sesshomaru in the dojo, overseeing the training of some new soldiers in Togaou's employ. She came up to Sesshomaru's side, watching the soldiers.

"Aiko plans on leaving soon," Amaya said. "I would like you to know before I actually left that it was my choice, not Togaou's. I need to complete me training and grow strong in my powers."

Amaya half expected Sesshomaru to say something, but he did not. She sighed and walked away. There was nothing to prevent her from leaving now.

"I'm going to miss you," Amaya said.


	5. Chapter 5

Within Darkness

Chapter 5

The trip took nearly two weeks. When Amaya gained her first look upon her mother's tribe, she saw that they dressed in a similar fashion as Aiko. The three women stepped out from the carriage and Aiko gave a relieved sigh.

"Welcome to your mother's tribe," Aiko said. She turned to those who were removing Amaya's belongings from the carriage. "Take Lady Amaya's belongings to her mother's long house." The Ryuu nodded and AIko turned back to Amaya. "Come, I'll show you around."

Amaya saw that Moriko gave her a questioning look. "Go ahead," Amaya said.

Moriko nodded and joined the others on their way to Amaya's new place.

"Why did you bring her," Aiko asked.

"She is my most trusted servant. Do not ask me to send her back."

**0o**

Amaya studied the long house she had been given. She had been told it was her mother's before she married Kiyoshi; Amaya's father. It surprised Amaya to have learned that her mother, Hoshiko, was the princess of the tribe.

_So it's no surprise I get her former chamber,_ Amaya thought.

Her belongings were there, yet unpacked. Amaya was tired from traveling and the events at the camp. But Amaya began to unpack, looking for what bed things she had brought with her. There was something about sleeping with bed items that were familiar than merely diving into bed with things thatwer so alien to her. Amaya laid on the futon, unable to sleep. The rest of the tribe, with the eception of those on patrol, were sound asleep. There was no possible way Amaya could fall asleep. After hours of restless tossing and turning, Amaya gave up and left the longhouse, goinv barefoot.

The weather still had a cold touch, yet it was warm enough to go without heavy protection against the cold. Amaya walked through the camp and wondered what her training would entail. The wind shifted and Amaya caught a familiar scent. She heard the scouts rush to confront the tresspasser and took her time getting there.

"Stop," Amaya instructed.

The scouts, who were just about to attack, stopped and turned to her, weapons still trained.

"This tresspasser must be dealt with," one said.

"That is Lord Sesshomaru, son of Lord Togaou and heir to the Western Lands," Amaya said.

The scouts looked at Sesshomaru before they lowered their weapons and returned to their patrols. Amaya waited until the scouts left before she approached Sesshomaru.

"Why have you come," Amaya asked.

"I came to watch over you," Sesshomaru answered.

"Amaya," Aiko said, joining them. "Who is this?"

"Sesshomaru, my brother and protecter."

Aiko looked at Sesshomaru. "Welcome, Lord Sesshomaru. Should I show you to where you can stay?"

Sesshomaru only shifted his eyes to look at Amaya. She raised a single eyebrow at the look.

"It would be best if I remain with Amaya," Sesshomaru answered.

"Is that wise," Aiko asked.

"You doubt what I say is true? Sesshomaru will protect me no matter what."

Aiko looked at Sesshomaru again then back to Amaya. Aiko went to say something, but merely left. Amaya looked to Sesshomaru.

"What did you tell Togaou?"

"Nothing. He does not know I'm here. You should get some rest if you are to begin your training."

Amaya nodded and mayd her way to her longhouse. She did not remember ever laying down and sleeping, but she did remember someone waking her. Blinking awaked, Amaya saw a young female in the same garb she saw Aiko in.

"Good morning, Lady," the female Ryuu greeted. "Aiko requests your presense."

"Where's Moriko?"

"Showing Lord Sesshomaru the camp." The Ryuu showed Amaya the chosen outfit. "Here. Aiko wishes you to wear this."

Amaya looked at the outfit then immediately went to a truck that held some of her kimonos. She dressed quickly and left the longhouse.

"I thought I told you to have her dress in our garb," Amaya heard Aiko yell at the one that woke her.

"She refused, Aiko. I cannot force her."

Aiko turned to Amaya. "You cannot begin your training if you do not wear our garb."

"I fail to see how the two garbs would effect my training."

Aiko dismissed the unknown female. "The garb of the West and the garb of the East differ vastly. The Eastern garb of the Konjou Ryuu has properties of our powers that the Western does not."

"I've used my powers before in the West, Aiko, in full Western garb," Amaya countered the argument. "So don't tell me about the properties of my powers. Do not forget that I was born into the ruling Konjou Ryuu family of the Eastern Lands."

Amaya walked away from the shocked Aiko. Amaya was not ready to step away from what she saw as her comfort area.

"Amaya," she heard.

She turned and saw Sesshomaru and Moriko approaching her. Amaya saw that Moriko had decided to dress in the tribe's garb. Sesshomaru remained in his white hoari and pants, which gave Amaya some sense of comfort.

"Amaya, you should really try wearing your people's clothing," Moriko said. "It has some sort of calming effect."

Amaya looked at Sesshomaru, who gave a slight nod. Amaya motioned to Moriko to follow. Minutes later, the two emerged from Amaya's longhouse; Amaya dressed in her tribe's clothing. Sesshomaru nodded his approval when Amaya modeled the outfit to him.

"It suits you," he said.

**0o**

Days passed into weeks, and weeks into months and Amaya grew in her powers as her training progressed. Six months had past and AMaya's matrernal tribe began to ready the camp to leave for their southern camp closer to the Southern Lands.

"I told you," Amaya spoke to Sesshomaru while she packed in her long house. "I don't need any sort of protection."

"Lord Otosaki's not one to trifle with any sort of Ryuu."

Sesshomaru had sat himself on Amaya's futon as if he had tossed himself onto it. A leg lay straight out and the other bent sideways at the knee and hip. Amaya's pilows supported his back where he sat.

"If he learns you're with your mother's people, he will seek you out. ANd who knows what he might do."

"Ah, that's the thing. He doesn't know I'm with the tribe."

Sesshomaru shifted from the futon and stood before he walked over to Amaya. "Otosaki will no do something that would threaten his alliance with my father."

"I see that I can't stop you from coming."


	6. Chapter 6

Within Darkness

Chapter 6

With the entire camp packed, the entire tribe, with the three from the Western Lands, made its way to its sothern camp. Som of the Ryuu rode horseback while the rest led the pack horses. Amaya and Sesshomaru were two of those who rode to the southern camp. Amaya had refused to ride a horse that could have been used for carrying things.

"And risk being seen as we're not respecting your position," Aiko told Amaya before the tribe left.

Amaya suffered the treatment the best she could. Though it appeared that Sesshomaru suffered it better than she.

"We're near there," Aiko told Amaya.

Amaya had not noticed that Aiko had ridden up next to her. "We've traveled for two days. How could we be nearly there?"

Aiko did not answer Amaya. The tribal leader merely rode away from Amaya. She huffed.

"Tell me again why I chose to do this," Amaya asked out loud.

"To grow stronger in your natural powers," came the answer. Amaya looked and saw that Sesshomaru had taken AIko's spot. "Your words."

"I know."

**0o**

Two hours past before the tribe arrived at their shouthern camp site. The hundred or so member tribe, plus the three from the Western Lands, began to set camp. By dusk, the camp was set and most of the tribe had retired for the night. Amaya had been one of the first to do so, having felt uneasy.

The next morning began Amaya's advanced training with her mother's Ryuu tribe. Amaya saw little of Moriko and Sesshomaru during the course of her training. The winter months past cold enough for all those in the tribe. One day, Amaya finally gained a reprieve from the training. Even in the southern area of the Eastern Lands, there were a few feet of snow on the ground.

"I see that Aiko finally gave you a reprieve," Amaya heard.

She turned and saw Sesshomaru there. "She did. According to her, my training's near its completion. I'm not sure it is."

"What makes you think that?"

Amaya shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"I believe your training is near completion. I can sense they are."

Really?" Amaya looked at Sesshomaru, surprised. She knew it was rare for Sesshomaru to give a compliment. "Does that mean we can go home soon?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod. Amaya smiled and hugged him.

**0o**

The cold months passed and Aiko found that Amaya had completed her training.

"You're free to leave as the spring thaws the winter," Aiko told Amaya. "All your belongings are being taken west as we speak."

* * *

The welcome home for Amaya and Sesshomaru was beyond description; for Amaya anyway. All those who resided in the Castle of the Moon welcomed the two taiyoukai home. Amaya beamed, merely glad to be home. The only one that did not welcome them home was Togaou.

**0o**

"What about your Eastern garb," Moriko asked Amaya while she relaxed within her private hot spring.

"Keeping them."

Moriko did not argue with Amaya. Moriko left Amaya to soak in the hot spring.

**0o**

Spring truly arrived in the West when Amaya heard Sesshomaru grumbling over having stepped in mud. She could not help but smile.

"You know, if you just _avoided_ the mud, you wouldn't have this problem," Amaya told him.

Whistling was heard and Sesshomaru and Amaya turned to see young youkai watching Amaya.

"The panther tribe," Sesshomaru said. "Nothing but brutes."

The panther tribe members walked over to the two sibling friends.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru," one said, the apparent leader. "Who is this? One to give you pleasure?"

The one smiled while his coherts laughed. AMaya glared at them and had just begun to step forward to defend herself, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"You insult Lady Amaya's person. Do well to remember she is born of the stars and chosen by the ruler of the moon," Sesshomaru told them with a glare.

The panther youkai went into shock at hearing Amaya's titles. Amaya stepped up to Sesshomaru's right side and looked at the panthers.

"The Eastern Lands were destroyed a year and some weeks ago," the group leader said.

"Point?"

When no answer came, Sesshomaru led Amaya away from the panther youkai. Amaya did not resist the lead from her brother.

"The panther tribe is allies from the borht; that's possibly the only reason Father deals with them."

"Please tell him what they attempted to do with me," Amaya requested.

"I will."


	7. Chapter 7

Within Darkness

Chapter 7

Amaya laid on her futon in her chamber and watched time slip by. She enjoyed the peace and idleness of her life. Sesshomaru would inherit the Western Lands, Amaya knew. Yet she felt something was missing from her life. She had everything she would have in the Eastern Lands. Except maybe one thing.

_A mate. I'm missing a mate,_ Amaya thought.

"What's with the thoughtful look," she heard nearby.

Amaya looked and saw her dearest friend there. "I feel something's missing in my life, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru closed the gap and sat down on the futon, where Amaya laid comfortably on her stomach. He sat where he could still sit, but rest on her upper body.

"And what's that, dear sister?"

"A mate."

"Why would you want one? You have no need for such responsibility."

"It's not the responsiblity, it's the companionship I want. Haven't you ever want that?" Amaya turned her head and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I have no need for such a thing."

Amaya turned her head away from Sesshomaru. Amaya felt him t urn her head to look back at him. There was something in his eyes, Amaya could feel his body react to something unseen. She felt Sesshomaru move to kneel at the futon's side. They held that position, unaware that they moved ever closer. Then, by some unknown force, their lips locked. Amaya could not explain what she felt, but she enjoyed it. Only a throat clearing cough parted them. Sesshomaru ulled away too fast for Amaya's liking.

"Don't worry so much," Sesshomaru said before he left.

Amaya looked to the door and saw Moriko there.

"Why did you do that Moriko?" Amaya climbed off of the futon.

"Lord Togaou would not be pleased."

"Who cares? You know what he did to me."

"I do. But do me this one favor and keep yourself."

"I'll do my best."

Moriko smiled.

**0o**

So, spring past into summer and Togaou had been mysteriously disappearing of late. Amaya did not mind that. It gave her the chance to brush up on some rusty responsiblities. Whenever Togaou left the Castle, it fell to Sesshomaru and her to run the Castle. Amaya had little to worry about. She had all of Sesshomaru's as he had Togaou's. That did not mean AMaya had the choice of skirting her responsibilities. She had her own responsiblities to tend to as well. Those were few enough that Amaya did not worry much.

"Don't fret over your lack of a mate," Moriko told Amaya. "It's Lord Sesshomaru that has to worry."

"Yet it is Sesshomaru and I that need to worry about that kiss."

Since the day of the kiss, AMaya felt the urge for more. But she knew that if she had gone further than that, her potential of finding a potential kiss would decrease. "You and Lord Sesshomaru have responsiblities respectful to your own lands."

"I don't have any lands, remember?"

"You are still the daughter of the Eastern Lands."

The two walked into the entrance courtyard just in time to see Togaou entering. Amaya said nothing. SHe did not like how Togaou would mysteriously come and go of late. She did not fully trust him after what he attempted to do to her with Junichi.

"Amaya, may I speak with you," he asked. Amaya nodded and joined Togaou. Moriko took a cue and left the two alone. "I know I've given you reason not to trust me," Togaou began. "So you have every right to refuse."

"What is it, Togaou?"

"There's someone I wish for you to watch over. A human princess by the name of Izayoi. Her palace is three days south of here as the Ryuu flies."

Amaya listened to the request. She did not know if she should accept or not. After all, Amaya had planned on developing her powers more.

"Will you allow me to think on it?"

"I will."

With a decision averted for the time being, Amaya returned to her chamber. She had a feeling Togaou had laid with this Izayoi. But Amaya knew that it was not so uncommon for any ruler to have something on the side.

"So, Father asked you to watch over his concubine," Amaya heard Sesshomaru say from the door.

"He did. I'm not sure if I should or not."

"He asked because he trusts you more than we do him."

"This coming from one who might gain a younger half-sibling."

Sesshomaru instantly lashed out at Amaya; back handing her. Amaya did not even think before she returned the strike.

"Get out, NOW!"

Sesshomaru said nothing when he left Amaya's chamber. Amaya could not believe that they had reverted to their personalities that they had when they first met. Amaya had just perhaps destroyed the relationship. She rushed to the door and saw Sesshomaru was not in the corridor. Amaya managed to compose herself enough to look for him. Amaya finally found her adopted brother sitting under an apple tree in her garden. Amaya walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Amaya. I should not have left your words get to me. I hated how I hit you like that."

"It hurt that you did that, Sesshomaru. Promise me that you will never do that again."

"On my life, I promise."

Amaya smiled and rested her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He shifted and wrapped the arm around Amaya.

"Should I tell Father I will watch over the concubine," Amaya asked after several minutes.

"You should."

**0o**

Amaya finished her packing and placed her two trunks by her chamber door. She did not know how long she would be at the palace.

"So Father plans for you to leave tomorrow," Amaya heard from the door.

"He does. Moriko is coming as well."

Sesshomaru walked into the chamber. "It's good that someone would be watching over you." He closed the door.

Amaya turned to Sesshomaru with a laughing smile. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I worry for you."

The look Amaya saw told her that Sesshomaru was being serious. She turned to fully face Sesshomaru and crossed her arms.

"You're serious."

"I care for you, Amaya. More than you know."

"Tell me, then."

Amaya watched Sesshomaru cross the floor and stood before her. She lowered her arms when he stood but a breath away. Her head bowed unvolunteeringly, and it was brought up by a cupped hand from Sesshomaru. She felt his lips on hers, gently at first. Amaya did not fight it, which seemed to tell Sesshomaru that he could continue. Amaya felt Sesshomaru use his tongue to part her lips. She playfully fought back with her own.

Amaya moved her hands to Sesshomaru's horai and opened it up; Sesshomaru shed it completely. Amaya pulled away from the kiss and watched her hands glide over Sesshomaru's chest. Through her kimono, Amaya felt Sesshomaru untie her obi, which allowed the kimono to open freely. Amaya allowed it to slip from her shoulders and felt Sesshomaru put a hand to a breast. Her hands moved on their own accord to Sesshomaru's pants and began to undo the clasp thatheld them up. They dropped and Sesshomaru stepped out and broke away from Amaya. He swept her up bridal style and closed the gap between where they stood and Amaya's futon. Amaya did not fight it, she had waited for this for too long.

"Do you want me to continue," Sesshomaru asked, laying her down.

"I do."

Sesshomaru lightly moved a hand over Amaya's abdoment and slipt it between her legs. Amaya nearly gasped when she felt a finger messaging her. She turned her head towards Sesshomaru.

"Please, no mark."

If he heard, Amaya was not sure. His only reply was a kiss, his tongue snaking into her mouth. One of Amayas moved on its own and contacted Sesshomaru's phallus. She felt a moan escape his lips into her mouth when she began to stroke it.

**0o**

The next morning greeted the two tangled in the covers of Amaya's futon. Sesshomaru laid partially over Amaya, laying on his stomach. Amaya laid on her back, partially covered by Sesshomaru. The covers had been twisted on themselves and between the lovers' legs and bodies. Amaya was the first to wake. She saw Sesshomaru lseping as he was. She cared not if she gave herself first to Sesshomaru. Finally, Amaya moved to dress. On the sheet, Amaya saw a spot of red and wondered where it came from.

"Must you go," Amaya heard Sesshomaru ask.

"I must."

Amaya tied off her obi when Moriko walked in. Amaya did not know if Moriko knew what happened, but Amaya was grafeful Moriko kep quiet if she did. Amaya walked over and planted a kiss on Sesshomaru's forehead.

"I love you," Amaya whispered before she left with Moriko.

They kept quiet throughout the final preparations for travel. Only when the carriage past through the main gates did they speak.

"You do know what you did jepordiezed gaining a good mate," Moriko said.

"I do. And we are not telling Father. What happened lastnight is only between Sesshomaru and myself. And you are not to tell Father."


	8. Chapter 8

Within Darkness

Chapter 8

The carriage stoped and servants rushed to remove the cargo while Amaya and Moriko stepped from the carriage.

"Welcome, My Ladies," an armored man said, stepping forward. "I am Takemaru of Satsuna, captain of the guard."

"Thank you, Takemaru. I am Lady Amaya and this is my trusted servant MOriko. Is it possible to see Lady Izaoyi?"

"Come."

Amaya nodded to Moriko, allowing her to follow their belongings. Amaya followed Takemaru through the corridors of the palace to the chamber Izayoi was in. Amaya watched Takemaru bow.

"My Lady, this is Lady Amaya," he introduces.

"Thank you, captain. Dismissed."

Takemaru bowed and Amaya walked into the chamber.

"Togaou, Lord Togaou, sent me to watch over you," Amaya spoke. "Lord Togaou took me in a year and a half ago and he trusts me to do this for him."

"He's a good man."

_Not to some,_ Amaya thought. "He is.

**0o**

Amaya walked into her chamber and saw Moriko speaking with a servant. Whatever look Amaya had, Moriko saw and dismissed the servant.

"What is it?"

"When I was with Izayoi earlier, I felt something stir within her. I think she's with child."

**0o**

Amaya sat in the garden, enjoying the peace of it. There had been little thus far for Amaya to worry about. And Izayoi was early enough in her pregnancy that things were calm with her. Amaya took the calmness around her and searched deep inside her. She did not want a child, not then.

"What do you see," Amaya heard.

She returned body and mind before she answered. "Nothing. I'm not with child. Which is a good thing, MOriko. I cannot afford one while watching Izayoi." Amaya stood and looked at Moriko.

"That's understandable. Come, you look tired."

Amaya allowed Moriko to guide her back to their shared chamber.

**0o**

Day**s **pasted and Amaya spent most of her time with the members of Izayoi's court. Amaya past human enough to make the court believe it. One particular day, Amaya sat on the covered walkway, watching a group of the nobles play a game of Batche Ball. She never was instructed in mere recreational games.

"Had Lord Togaou not have you play Batche," Amaya heard behind her.

Amaya looked and saw Izayoi there. Amaya rushed to stand, careful of her kimono.

"No, Lady Izayoi. I am like one of Lord Togaou's own. Raised to be a proper lady of the court."

It was criptic enough for the court members not to understand, but Izayoi did.

"I see."

Amaya looked at Izayoi and saw that the human princess' abdomen had grown and estimated that it must be four months since the last time Izaoyi saw each other. And at least five since Amaya had been home at the Castle of the Moon. Early on, Amaya had figured that she arrived when Izayoi was a month or two pregnant. Now Izayoi was roughly six months. Amaya was glad that she herself was not with child; she was not sure if she could handle her own child and watching over Izaoyi _and_ her child.

**0o**

Three months past and Amaya sensed that things were going to change in the coming days. Most times, Amaya would spend her time with the nobles who resided within the palace. With the cold weather, most of the palace residents remained inside. One night changed everything for Amaya**. **That day began like all the others, Izaoyi had complained of increased pressure, but both she and Amaya assumed nothing of it. When the day wore on, Amaya noticed that Izayoi was experiencing more pain. By midday, Izayoi had been escorted to the birthing chamber and Amaya had gone off on patrol of the lands around the palace. The tension at the palace was too much for Amaya. Takemaru had the soldiers drilling for days, which meant something was bound to happen. She heard something, a noise, so distant Amaya barely did not hear it. She did not worry herself over it; it was well out of her territory.

Amaya reached the border of the territory and took her true form and laid her scent marker. That was the easiest thing AMaya had done in the past months. Amaya's patrol eventually led her to a natural spring.

"You're along way from home, child," she heard.

"I know, Honored Aunt." Amaya lowered herself and got comfortable. "What would you have me do? I promised...."

"No, you said you would. There was no promise."

"I said I would watch over the human."

The older female Ryuu took a deep breath, taking in Amaya's scent. "There's a trace of their scent on you. Yet..." Another deep breath. "Your scent's stronger."

"I laid scent markers at the boundry of my temporary territory."

A howl of a dog was heard, perking Amaya's head up. It was too close. She took a deep breath and smelled battle on the air. Without a word, she took to the air and flew without haste to Izayoi's palace. She saw the men gathered at the front gate and landed in the back. She took her human form and rached to the birthing chamber. There, she found a spear in Izayoi and pall bearers had begun to gather. AMaya began to bat them away, yet they kept coming back. From the front gate, Amaya heard an attach that sounded like the Wind Scar. Minutes later, Togaou charged into the chamber, which was now near up in flames and filling with smoke, and pushed the curtains over. Amaya soon saw the pall bearers were gone, thanks to the Tensauiga, and that Togaou had placed the coat of the fire rat over Izayoi and the newborn infant.

"Inuyasha," Togaou said, naming the newborn.

"What?" Takemaru had asked.

"The child's name. It's Inuyasha."

Amaya had left Izayoi's side and went to Togaou's, drawing Kenkon.

"No, Amaya," Togaou whispered. "I want you to watch over them."

"Do you intend on dying here against him?"

"I intend on killing him."

Amaya sheathed Kenknon and rushed out with Izayoi and Inuyasha.

**0o**

On the hill road tha led to the palace, the two women watched it burn to the ground. Amaya had to contain her emotions with Izayoi next to her.

"Come, let's go join who still live," Amaya said.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** Some mature subject.

Within Darkness

Chapter 9

Amaya watched Inuyasha take his first steps toward Izayoi. Amaya had counted the months since his birth and hated everyday of those ten months. Not because of Inuyasha, btu because she never truly mended ways with Togaou. Amaya caught Inuyasha on his return trip and positioned him to toddle back to his mother. Being outside, the wind brough a new yet familiar scent to Amaya. She went to the outskirts of the palace, outside the gates, and waited.

"I know you're there, Sesshomaru."

Amaya watched Sesshomaru emerge from behind a tree.

"You still watch over them?"

Amaya shifted her body, showing Sesshomaru Tetseiuga. "You see the answer at my waist, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded, seeing the sword he longed for hanging on Amaya's waist. Amaya knew that he knew that she had sworn to protect Izayoi and Inuyasha for as long as possible; which allowed her to use Tetseiuga.

"I do. Does Father's fang allow you to use it?"

"It has yet to bit when I draw it."

Amaya watched Sesshomaru cross over to her and look down at her, being nearly a good head taller than she. Amaya began crying with no explaination.

"I saw it. I saw everything," she said through sobs. "Damn Takemaru."

Amaya felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her, pulling her close. She did not resist the small comfort Sesshomaru was giving. After some time, Amaya's sobs quieted and stood there within Sesshomaru's arms. She felt light kissing on her, trailing down to her neck. Amaya lifted her chin, which allowed Sesshomaru full access to her neck.

"I want you," he whispered between kisses. "When can I?"

It'll look suspicious if you came to the palace." Amaya gasped when Sesshomaru groped a breast. "They still remember the fire."

"Then let me have you here. Now."

"Wait until nightfall, please. The court...they accept me as guardian."

Amaya felt Sesshomaru pull away and watched him regain his compsure. She saw him nod, which she accepted and returned to the palace. That briet encounter had been enough to have Amaya's loins burning. She wanted to run back right then and allow Sesshomaru to have his way with her. Yet Amaya had learned enough self control to not do that. She returned to Izayoi and Inuyasha with a smile. Amaya saw that Inuyasha had gained his footing. He toddled over to Amaya and pulled at her kimono.

"Uh." Inuyasha raised his arms.

Amaya bent down and picked up Inuyasha. She carried him inside and placed him down on his futon for a nap.

**0o**

Amaya waited until night fully fell before she slipt from the palace. She found Sesshomaru easily enough. She threw herself into his arms and felt him feverly kissing her. Amaya raised her chin and looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder. Her hands worked on freeing Seshomaru fron his clothing. Already, Amaya could feel that Sesshomaru was ready.

_Not yet, _she told herself.

Amaya felt Sesshomarus hands eas her kimono open, the obi falling to the ground. At that point, Sesshomaru pulled away and stuided Amaya's body. Amaya had not let her body go like the humans occasionally do. Amaya leveled her head and looked at Sesshomaru. She felt a gentle touch, a nail lightly grazed Amaya's skin from just above a breast and trailed down over her abdomen to her crotch.

"Will you taste just as good now as you did that night," he asked, not even looking at Amaya's face.

"Why don't you tast me and see?"

Amaya used a hand to lift Sesshomaru's head and gave him a seductive smile. He returned it. Amaya did not need to pull Sesshomaru down with her while she went down to lay on her back. SHe needed no prompting to spread for Sesshomaru. He came down to her level and began to lick and message her. Amaya moaned when she felt the first touch. Sesshomaru drove Amaya, close, but drew back away from her.

"Am I to assume you want no mark," he asked.

"Yes, no mark."

Sesshomaru lightly kised his way up Amaya's body, causing her to smile. Amaya felt Sesshomaru push into her, causing to gasp outloud. He pulled out then pushed back in. He moved and took one of Amaya's breasts in his mouth and began to suckle on it, rolling the nipple with his tongue. He did this while stil thrusting himself into Amaya. Amaya moaned, enjoying it after months of being celibate. She felt herself coming, daring not to hold it back. She released a moan of ecstasy when she finally came. She then felt weight on her then realized it was Sesshomaru. Amaya figured he came as well since he had stopped. His weight was spread over his body, his phallus still in Amaya.

Amaya smoothed his hair, taking in his scent. She listened to the trees, how they talked in the wind. Amaya had little doubt that Moriko would hear by morning. Finally, Sesshoaru moved off of Amaya. Amaya sat up, crossed her legs, and looked at her lover.

"What do you plan on doing," she asked.

"Return home."

The next morning, Amaya woke in her chamber to see Moriko waiting for her. Amaya sat up, keeping the covers up over her.

"Care to tell me who your lover was last night?"

"Sesshomaru."

"You do know..."

"Yes. But I'm not marked."

Amaya let the covers go, which reveiled her nude upper body. That allowed Moriko to see no mate mark.

"I _do_ have charges. And it would not be wise _not_ to have a full Knojou Ryuu for my heir."

"You still believe you have lands?"

"Don't start, Moriko. Yes, I inherited lands through no fault of my own."

Amaya did not want the Eastern Lands, yet she inherited them.

_I'm becoming more like Sesshomaru,_ Amaya thought.

Amaya stood from the futon and went to dress in a clean kimono; assisted by Moriko. Neither spoke while Amaya dressed. Amaya left her chamber and saw a number of nobles cornering someone. Amaya approached them and saw it was Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she called.

The toddler managed to slip through to dash to Amaya. She picked him up, planting him on a hip and moved him away from the nobles.

"As for you, leave him alone."


	10. Chapter 10

Within Darkness

Chapter 10

Amaya rushed through the forest after the youkai who chased Inuyasha. Amaya drew Kenkon and called upon the spiritual attack that wound not only kill the spirit but the body as well. She released the attack then chased after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!"

From behind a bush, the four year old appeared, clearly shaken up from the encounter. He sniffled and ran to Amaya. She went down to his level and took him into her arms. AMaya stood him him in her arms. She walked back to the palace where the survivors did the clean up. The nobles watched as Amaya emerged from the tree line with Inuyasha in her arms. One noble, whom Amaya had the deepest trust, approached her.

"Lady Amaya, we found Lady Izayoi. She's in too much shock to speak with us."

"Don't worry. I'll speak with her."

Amaya went through the palace and found Izayoi. Amaya looked at the princess then to the sleeping four year old in her arms. Amaya stretched out her right hand and laid her hand upon Izayoi's heart.

"Things are fine. There's no need to worry; I have Inuyasha."

Amaya pulled her hand away from Izayoi and sat down.

* * *

Amaya allowed her body to wake, feeling Inuyasha's sleeping weight against her. Ever since the day she saved him, Inuyasha had been Amaya's living shadow. Amaya had attempted to have Inuyasha go back to Izayoi, but could not shake him. A servant entered quietly and crossed over to the futon.

"My Lady, there is something wrong with Lady Izayoi. Come take a look, please."

Amaya sighed and sat up. She tucked the covers around Inuyasha and followed the servant to Izayoi's chamber. The servant stood by the door while Amaya sat on the futon; on leg folded under her and the other over the edge. Amaya placed her left hand on Izayoi's chest. Amaya felt no heart beat and no hum of a spirit. Amaya released the veil that separated the living and the spirit worlds. She saw the pall bearers leaving Izayoi's body. Amaya pulled away, allowing the veil to drop again.

"Lady Izayoi is no longer among the living," Amaya said.

The servant nodded and left the chamber. Amaya returned to her own where she found Inuyasha playing. AMaya did not know how to tell the six year old that his mother was dead.

"Where's Mommy, Auntie," he asked with a smile.

Amaya held her somber look and watched the bright smile fade into a look similar to hers. Amaya crossed the floor and sat on the futon, crossing her legs and took Inuyasha into her lap.

"Little Love, Mommy's not cmoing. She left in her sleep."

"Auntie?"

Amaya sighed, steadying herself. "Mommy died in her sleep."

Amaya heard a sniffle. It was never easy to lose a parent.

* * *

Amaya and Inuyasha stood over the freshly laid grave of Izayoi, the tombstone at the head and flowers on the mound of dirt. Amaya looked around and saw the spirits of those who had died in peace. That told Amaya that Izayoi was at peace. Amaya had gained a child, but it was only through Amaya's word to Togaou.

_What am I going to do for all those years,_ Amaya asked herself.

Amaya heard Moriko come up beside her.

"I did some research and there's a small youkai village not far from here. I pulled some strings and dropped a few names and got you and Inuyasha a place," Moriko said.

Amaya looked down to Inuyasha, who had knelt at the foot of the grave. Moriko stood silently, waiting for Amaya's anser. Amaya gave a nod and Moriko left to make the final arrangements. Amaya knelt down next to Inuyasha.

"I miss Mommy, Aunt Amaya."

"I do too. Come, Moriko found a villages we can live at."

* * *

The carriage that had brought Moriko and Amaya had been laden with their belongings as well as Inuyasha's. To Amaya, it seemed like the entire court were glad they were leaving. A drive was given to take them to the village. The ride was quiet for the half day trip. Amaya looked out her window and saw that the youkai village had the appearance of a normal human village. Amaya felt all the different youkai. Finally, the carriage stopped and the doors were opened to allow the passengers out. Amaya held Inuyasha back while Moriko dealt with the belongings. The human driver was given a horse for his journey back. The carriage and its team were lead away when a male youkai approached.

"Welcome to our village, My Lady. I am Hitoshi."

"I'm Amaya; Daughter of the East and Chosen Daughter of the West. This." Amaya motioned to Inuyasha. "Is Inuyasha, Son of the West."

Hitoshi nodded, recognizing the titles. "Moriko has told me somewhat of what brought you here. We've prepared the head hut for your."

Hitoshi turned and led Amaya and Inuyasha to the largest of the huts. Amaya held onto Inuyasha's hand so he would not run off. They arrived at the hut where their belongings had been taken. Hitoshi allowed the two to look throught he small but spacious hut.

"It'll do, Hitoshi," Amaya said.


	11. Chapter 11

Within Darkness

Chapter 11

Amaya watched as Inuyasha lef the village. She had done all she could for him. Now he was on his own, unknowingly protecting Tetseiuga. Amaya had made sure that Inuyasha remembered little of her. Moriko stood by Amaya.

"After all these years..."

"You did your best, Amaya."

"I'm just glad I took care of Tetseigua when I did."

Days past and Amaya had spent more time away from the village. In the fourteen or so years, Amaya had raised Inuyasha, she had done her best. Now, Amaya felt an emptiness inside her. Not even Moriko could fill it.

"You could have been killed," Amaya heard.

She instantly went for Kenknob, drawing it and looked around. The spiritual and youkai powers were familiar. After nearly two and a half decads, Amaya barely recognized the powers.

"Sesshomaru?"

The male Inuyoukai appeared and Amaya dropped Kenkon when she ran to him. She felt his arms wrap around her. The stood there, neither speaking.

"I think you should spend some time on your own," Sesshomaru finally spoke. "Go explore all the lands. Find the Castle of the Stars."

"I just want to be with you."

Amaya hugged Sesshomaru tigher. She did not want to move.

"You cannot. We both know that. You have been sheltered too much."

Amaya looked up at Sesshomaru to see him looking back at her.

"I want you. One last time. Please?"

"Why? You could have found a suitor for your own needs."

"I have not. Those who reside in the village are mostly Leopards and those who's tribes cast them out. No Ryuu."

Amaya moved an arm and pulled Sesshomaru down so she could kiss him. She had gone years without even a single person in her bed. Anad it seemed to Amaya that Sesshomaru had done the same. The kiss went deeper, their tongues fighting. Amaya rand her hands down over Sesshomaru's chest and hit his armor. That caused her to pull away to look at it.

"What's with this? Do you truly fear death?"

"This Sesshomaru does not fear death."

Amaya looked at Sesshomaru then looked away. Sesshomaru cupped Amaya's chin and brought it up before he kissed her.

"The only thing I fear is losing you," he said.

"I'm fine; I will be."

"Good."

Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed Amaya before he pulled away.

* * *

Amaya stood on a cliff that showed a distance burnt down building. She remembered after all those years that one particular night. Something inside told her to go. She took her true form and made her way there.

**0o**

Amaya found the faintest scent of a spirit and nurtured it to life. It took time, but Amaya had enough of a spirit to attempt to bring the body back. Amaya followed the spirit trail to the body. Bit by bit, AMaya placed the spirit back into the body; which was nothing more than a skeleton.

"Child, why are you out here like this," she heard.

She looked and saw Togaou. Amaya stood and walked away. Even after all those years, Amaya did not give Togaou all of her trust.

"Amaya."

"I do not fully trust you, Togaou. Not since the day you cave to Junichi." Amaya kept her back towards Togaou. With that, Amaya walked away.


End file.
